Love Lies and Past Lives
by BladeOfBlood
Summary: Each is the others obession.Sofia is a girl who fought in the 1st game. She was Phantom's love, but Sofia loved someone else. Alviss. She chased him and left Phantom. 6 years later Phantom wants her back at any cost. DISTURBING CONTENT! NOT 4 PPLZ UNDER16
1. Love is Lies

The wind below from behind her, flowing through her hair. She smiled and felt her body go numb. "this feels SO great" she whispered to herself. Her feet dangled in the ice cold and pitch black lake. She looked around, she was deserted and alone. She was always alone and grown use to it. She never cared, she could survive on her own.

She smiled happily and splashed her feet. She felt something move behind her. She looked around. Nothing. _It must have been the wind_ she thought. She returned to splashing her feet on the edge, she leaned forward and splashed her arms. She felt a hand grip her shoulder hard, she stumbled into the water. "WHAT!" she screeched, standing at the edge of a shallow lake. She turned around and saw a man that she didn't even know existed anymore.

A man with long, grey hair stared at her. He carried a lamp that was covered by his sleeves giving him an eerie glow. He wore a black dress that puffed out at the sleeves and legs, his waist was tight and firm. The edges decorated with red triangles and white downwards triangles in the red ones. He wore a pointed hat with the same pattern. It seemed to match the shape of his face. He held out a hand, she looked at him. "Like hell" she growled. Her temper rising quickly. The man's expression softened.

"What do you mean…child?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean Peta. You have known me long enough" The girl said.

"I just want to help you" Peta said.  
"Like hell you do" she began to stroke towards the middle of the lake. "What do you want you barbaric freak?!" she hissed. Peta wasn't pleased. He walked into a shallow part of the water. The water floated up to his knees. His dress began to float around him and gracefully danced on the surface of the dark water. "I don't think that was polite…" he said in a calm voice "So..."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY MY NAME!!" she screamed. "You KNOW who can call me by my first name. Don't you Peta? Or have you forgotten already?". Peta laughed in amusement.

"I could NEVER forget YOU" he said in a sly voice "I couldn't forget you if I tried and Phantom knows I have" he smirked. The girl grew angry. "Peta WHAT do you want?!" she said in forced calm.

"It is not what I want but what Phantom wants" Peta laughed it was high and cold. It echoed over the still water. "Tom…? Phantom…?!! PHANTOM!!" she stuttered. "Whoa…what does Phantom want?" she struggled to say his name. "He wants you, please join my in the castle"

"I would rather get hyperthermia" which she was getting. Her body was turning blue but Peta's stayed the same, a pale yellow. She was now treading in water, she stopped and began to ease back to Peta. She stopped. "I'm not going anywhere near or with you. Now I think of it" she sneered.

"Please Sofia for your own good walk with my peacefully" Peta pleaded.

"NEVER!" she shouted. Peta began to swim out. Sofia swam towards Peta and dived underneath him and pulled him under. She punched him to right side of his face and continued swimming. She reached the shore and sprinted away. Peta was walking calmly behind her. "Come on Peta you can do better I know you can!" she yelled. She ran into the forest that surrounded the lake.

She didn't know where she was or where she was going. All she knew is that she had to escape from Peta and find Alviss. _Alviss _she was at peace just thinking of him. _My Alviss._ Sofia fell face first into the cold, damp ground. "Damn you Alviss" she mumbled to herself. "Even when your not here you still cause me trouble" Sofia began to pull herself up when she was the eerie glow of Peta's lamp. She stood up and looked around find him looking grim. She knew inside he wanted to laughed but he had a reputation to maintain. "Go away Peta" she said as she brushed of her skirt and boots. Peta laughed

"Phantom wants to see you, he is waiting" he said

"I don't CARE what that crazed, power hungry zombie wants. Its ME that's all I care about" _And Alviss! Don't forget Alviss!_ She thought to herself. Peta seemed to read her thoughts. "Last time I saw you Alviss was your top priority, has that changed?"

"This change Peta you of ALL people should know that! I have MORE important things to do"

"Like WHAT?" Peta tested.

"Like I have to find my…"

"Your love, I know and he is waiting…Phantom is waiting"

"ITS NOT PHANTOM YOU BLOOD DRINKING FREAK!!!" Sofia screamed. She turned around and began to walk away. "Sickle Death!" Peta shouted. A scythe appeared in his hand. It dripped blood. Sofia turned around. Peta cut the neck off her top. "NOW will you come with me?"

"YOU JUST CUT TOP!!" Sofia screamed. The top of her red T-shirt was cut off turning it into a one-shoulder top. "GREAT NOW I'M BLOODY NANASHI!!" she screamed. She lifted her arm into the air "RING DAGGER!" she shouted. A dagger appeared in her hand. "Bring it freak!" she shouted. Peta casually walked up to her. "This was a gift from Alviss himself" Peta gloated. Sofia stepped backwards. "CAGED BIRD" he laughed. It sounded just as cruel and sophisticated as it did 6 years ago. Sofia turned into a bird in a cage. Her feathers a chocolate brown and her emerald green eyes shone as brightly as they always had. She looked remarkably like her human form. Sofia chirped away, Peta kicked the cage. It rolled over and shut Sofia up. Peta began to talk calmly "Alviss so kindly donated the ARM. He wanted to get you anyway possible" Sofia was confused but remained silent. Peta snapped his fingers and the ARM deactivated. Sofia stood up and straighten her black knee high boots and followed Peta as he walked away. "Now hurry up I was meant to be back hours ago" Sofia rn up and walked beside Peta. He still carried the sickle death and placed the metal lightly on her back. Just to make sure she wouldn't run away. _Alviss what is happening? _she thought _What is happening?!! Alviss I want you here!! _

They walked up to the castel in total silence. Peta wait for Sofia to stand in front of him at the door. The wood was rotting and peeling. Peta pushed open the door and ushered Sofia in. "Follow me" he said blowing out the lamp and grabbing a flaming torch. He set the lamp at the door. The instant Sofia walked into the castle a sense of hate and passion filled her soul. The damp, cold air made Sofia shuddered. She followed Peta down the corridor. _The last time I was here…Alviss was tortured. I miss him so…Phantom I WILL destroy you! _She swore to herself. Peta looked at her she smiled and waved it off. They began walking again, they walked to end of the dark corridor and turned a right. "Were almost there" Peta said staring ahead. Sofia looked at the doors passing by. There was Rolan's and Peta's but one made her stop. "Alviss?" Sofia whispered. A door labelled Alviss sat next to Phantom's throne room. "Alviss?" she said loud enough for Peta to hear. "That is Alviss's room now come here" Peta said in an annoyed tone. She opened the door to Alviss's room, "It's locked" she said sounding crushed. Sofia banged her head against Alviss's door. Peta walked towards her and grabbed her arm. Peta dragged her to Phantom's Throne room. He pushed the door open. She pushed off Peta and strode towards Phantom's throne. Peta closed the door and stood beside it. Sofia looked at his room, there was a large moon like screen in front of the throne. She elegantly stepped up two steps towards Phantom's throne. Phantom looked at her. "Ahh Sofia you are looking as ravishing as ever" he said polity. Sofia glared at him.

"I see you are looking as dead and cold as ever" she snarled.

"Oh harsh" said grinned

"Just the way you like me Phantom. Now what do you want?"

"Looks like you are wet" Phantom said, he stood up and walked towards Sofia "Here take this. Phantom took a black coat from the back of his throne and placed it on Sofia's shoulders. "Thanks Phantom" she slipped into it. Phantom looked her up and down. I see you legs are getting longer and smoother. "Pervert!!" Sofia snapped. "Now please where is Alviss? I miss him" she said her body and tone now weak. Phantom smiled.

"Alviss right here" Phantom said pointing next to his throne. Sofia looked around to the other side. She burst into tears "You MONSTER!" she growled YOU BLOODY MONSTER!! HOW COULD YOU?! HOW!!!!" Sofia cried hysterically. She fell to the floor in front of Alviss. "Please Alviss wake up…I have waited for you for 6 years…you cannot leave me now…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTES;

Sofia is a made up character, she is sarcastic, lonely, in love and destroyed by her obsession with Alviss and being Phantom's obsession.

Okay I bet u STILL don't know how Sofia looks well think of Alexis from yu-gi-oh GX with brown hair, green eyes. Same skirt but white and a red top that was a normal t-shirt but now is cut low and has only one shoulder. She has black knee high boots.

I love Alviss and Peta and Phantom!!

Last time Sofia cried when she killed her family (When she first joined Chess Piece, she had a crush on Phantom and her family refused to let her go outside until she got over him and stopped being a Chess Piece)


	2. Histories Mistakes

"Alviss has been keeping me company while you weren't here" Phantom said broken heartedly. Sofia looked at Alviss, he wore a metal collar that connected to Phantoms arm rest. Alviss looked pasty, and yellow. _He looks like Peta__…__dear god, has the tattoo taken over?!_ Sofia thought. Sofia screamed. "Alviss!! ALVISS!! It's me Sofia remember! Alviss?" Sofia said softly. Phantom unlocked the metal collar. Phantom said smiling "He has no say in what he does and he does't know what he is doing. Now and then I let him out of the trance to see if he is still the same. Then back into the trance" Phantom said so uncaringly. Sofia walked up to him. "You haven't changed" He walked up to Sofia

"I love you". Sofia sat on the floor and stared at the lifeless Alviss. "Oh don't worry Sofia. He is alive he just isn't awake"

Sofia looked at Phantom "WELL WAKE HIM!" she shouted. Phantom looked at her.

"Fine but I don't think you want him awake"

"Yes I DO!" she shouted "WAKE HIM!". Phantom nodded and stared at alviss.

"Alviss-kun come here" Phantom commanded. Alviss's eyes shot open, his eyes were soulless and blank. He looked at Phantom. He stood up and walked over to him. Phantom smiled "He is under my control, his Zombie is tattoo activated and now he is my…puppet so to speak" Phantom laughed. It infuriated Sofia. Sofia watched on _'__He has no mind of his own__'_ Sofia thought.

"HE isn't A PUPPET! He is a…human" she said.

"Not any more" Phantom laughed again, it was cold and soulless. Phantom grinned. Phantom looked into Alviss's eyes. Alviss began to cry as Phantom brushed all the hair from his face. Phantom smiled and wiped away the tears. "See a mere puppet" Phantom said. He felt a stabbing pain in his back, he turned around. Sofia had forced Alviss's ring dagger into his back. It dripped blood. "I really wish you would stop hurting me" Phantom said coldly.

"Same here mortal" Sofia spat. She knew Phantom hated being called mortal.

"Ahh Sofia you never cease to entertain me" he said in a sly voice.

"I'm not here to be enjoyed" she said coldly. "I'm here to take back Alviss"  
"I'm sure you can. Especially since he is under my control"

"Monster"

"Better than being human" he snapped.

"Bite me"

"Gladly" Phantom laughed. Sofia walked up to Alviss and pushed Phantom away with ease.

"Alviss?" she asked "Alviss do you remember me?". Alviss shook his head. Sofia glared at Phantom.

"WHY doesn't he remember me?"

"Because I control he cannot remember anything is this state"

"Phantom do me a favour. Take Alviss out of this trance NOW" she growled. Phantom walked up to Alviss and pushed Sofia on the throne. She fell into the chair with grace. "I always thought you looked good in that chair"

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Sofia shouted and blushed. Phantom smiled and ripped open Alviss's jacket. He pushed something round and red, it seemed to claw into Alviss's heart. Alviss closed his blank, expressionless eyes and opened them again. They were a deep blue and Sofia sighed. She stood up and hugged him, he pushed her away. "Sofia" he said "Why are you here?"

"I came to save you" she said happily. Alviss looked grim and turned away. "What's wrong?"

"I don't need your help" he said "I don't want YOU to save me"

"But Alviss don't you want to be free? With me?"

"No not after all the lives you have taken" he said coldly.

"But I…you said you had forgiven me"

"When? I could forgive such a thought less, demonic, evil, soulless person like you". Sofia wanted to cry again. He walked towards the door and pushed Peta aside. "I don't want to me saved Sofia"

Sofia glared at Phantom. "What did you do?"

"Nothing" Phantom said as he walked up to Sofia.

"Don't LIE to me Phantom" she growled

"Well I might have brainwashed him so much that he doesn't care about you anymore and I might have told him you don't love or care about him anymore" Phantom said in a cautious tone. Sofia slapped him. "You little zombie" she hissed in a low tone. 'I shall DESTROY you for hurting Alviss"

"I had to do it. I love you"

"If you loved me you wouldn't hurt me"

"I get what I want. I want you" Phantom said advancing on Sofia, she stood her ground. Phantom wrapped his arms around her waist. She punched him in the face. Phantom let go, he felt his face. "You are too violent"

"You are too dead"

"Oh you are SO nice"

"And you are SO cold"

"Well maybe you can warm up"

"Maybe Peta can do that"

"OH here we go AGAIN with the gay jokes. Don't you ever get sick of those jokes?"

"Well maybe I should make more Alviss x Phantom jokes" Sofia said playfully. Phantom pushed Sofia over. Sofia grew angry. "Do you HAVE any manners Mr I-AM-GOD! How DARE you push me!" she hissed. Phantom laughed.

"You asked for it" he said. "You repeatedly insulted me. Anyway it was funny"

"For you" Sofia said she walked towards the door smiling. Phantom strode over to her. He had a devilish grin upon his face. Sofia turned the door handle, it was locked. _Dear god not again, Phantom is in a …playful mood! And I'm trapped in a room with him!"_

Sofia thought as Phantom laughed in pleasure. "Peta did me kind favour and locked the door for us. He knew we wanted to be alone" He said slyly. Sofia glared at him.

"Maybe your boyfriend can open the door for me, he looks like the jealous type"

" Aww you use too love this when we were together"

"There is not US or WE, there is nothing between us"

"Yes there is and you know it!" Phantom said "You loved me during the war, I was the best. You loved me, now LOVE ME AGAIN!" he shouted in agony "Love…me…again" he whispered. Sofia looked uncaring at Phantom.

"I cannot love you. You are…cruel and inhuman"

"You use to love my cruel ways. I remember when you first joined me" Phantom grinned. He pushed Sofia to the floor. She stared up at Phantom, he stood over her. "You were crushing on me. I took you in, I trained you myself along with Rolan. You became unbelievably strong, then you fought in the first war. You were outstanding you only stopped by boss. I was impressed by you. You wanted me so bad. It was fun toying with you, teasing you. And you loved it too, eventually I gave you what you wanted. I released you from the pressure that I built up. You were spectacular. As was I. You loved me then boss killed me. I thought you would still be waiting for me" Phantom sighed. "You told me to go, I was better off being dead than a Chess Piece" Sofia argued. Picking her self up from the floor.

"You were too deadly to handle, killing was easy for you. You killed a Chess Piece. I had no other choice than to tell you to leave" Phantom said.

"But it was YOU who turned me into a killing machine!"

"Well you became TOO independent. You killed a FELLOW Chess Piece!"

"Oh who cares? He was asking for it!"

"He was a knight! He was THE strongest knight! He was AMAZING!"

"Who cares? What are you a suck up?"

"Do you know who he was?"

"No he always wore a stupid mask and had purple hair"

"IT WAS ME!! YOU KILLED ME SOFIA!! YOU KILLED ME!" he shouted.

"But your alive"

"LUCKY the tattoo had taken over me" he said bluntly.

"Well you shouldn't have been so cocky" she said. Phantom got angry.

"I wasn't cocky! I just want to bask in glory!"

"A LITTLE TOO EARLY!" Sofia added.

There was a knock at the door. They shot a look at it. "Umm...Phantom?" a squeaky voice said. It was Rolan, he opened the door. Peta said you were yelling and I wanted to see if you were okay" he said, his voice weak. "I am fine Rolan" he said reassuringly. Sofia walked up to Rolan, he stared at her.

"Who are you?"

"It's Sofia Rolan, it has been a long time" Sofia said, Rolan just stared at her.

"Umm…I'm sorry but WHO are you?" he asked shifting his feet nervously.

"Sofia remember we use to train together. I once taught you theory when Peta couldn't"

Rolan looked blank. '_God don't tell you erased HIS memories too'_ He walked over too Phantom and stepped on his tippee-toes and whispered in Phantoms ear. Phantom nodded to Rolan something. Rolan smiled and squealed in happiness. "Phantom said you would come back! I KNEW you would come back!"

"I'm happy too see you too Rolan"

"Why are you two fighting? Did I do something bad?"

"No no no" Phantom said "Why would you do something bad?" Phantom asked. Rolan blushed "Well you know the vase in the hallway…I smashed it. I was rushing too see Peta and smashed it" Rolan said his voice barely audible. He hid behind Sofia. Phantom laughed _Just like old times. _He thought _So those old times shall be real again. _Sofia hugged Rolan. "Phantom won't get mad will you?"

"It's okay Rolan you are to cute to get mad at" Phantom said. He laughed. "Rolan can you go and check up on Alviss" Rolan bowed and ran out of the room.

Phantom smiled and walked towards Sofia. "Wow talk about a mood swing" Sofia said.

"What can I say seeing your face happy makes me happy. I love you"

"And I love Alviss"

"Alviss doesn't love you like I do, he doesn't want to rule MAR heaven with you, like I do. He can't love you. I won't let it happen. Now lets have some fun" Phantom put on sad eyes. Sofia had learned not to react to this.

"Fun with Alviss not you" Sofia snapped

Sofia stood tall as Phantom approached her. He had one thing in mind, to make sure she fell in love with him. Phantom pressed his body against hers. She didn't react, she just looked into Phantoms eyes with hate. He wrapped his hands around her waist. She placed her hands on his chest to stop him moving closer. Phantom pushed her hands aside. He came face to face with Sofia. He ran his hand down her clear skin, and rested a single finger on her lips. "Your lips are so soft and delicate" he said in a sly voice. Sofia loved this tone of voice. It made her weak and want Phantom more. Worse still he knew she loved ti, it took every fibre of her immortality to fight it. _What will I do? I love Alviss but Phantom is so…incredible. Alviss doesn't love me but I can try or I can go for someone who loves me when it suits him best! _Sofia didn't realise she was crying and that Phantom was happily licking away the tears. She snapped out her thoughts to find that her face was wet and her top slipping. He was outlining her every inch. She seemed at peace for no reason. "I wish you wouldn't cover eyes Phantom, their simply stunning" she said as she brushed away the hair from Phantom's face. She stared into Phantom's icy blue eye. She smiled "Lets go somewhere else" Phantom said. He pulled out a key to unlock the door that Rolan had locked. Sofia walked towards the door following Phantom out of the room.

She began to walk into her room when she was stopped. _Phantom please don't make this any harder_. Phantom placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked over "Phantom don't make this harder"

"What do you mean? You're the one walking away"

"I am not going anywhere with you"

"Fine" Phantom said. He let go of Sofia and watched her walk into her room, as she closed the door he jammed his foot in the way. Sofia looked at him and tried to force the door to shut. _Bloody feet of Steal! _Phantom pushed the door open. Sofia backed away as Phantom closed the door. She looked around. _No obvious exits. Damn! _She turned and jumped onto the bed. Phantom strode towards the bed, like a starved lion savouring along awaited meal. Sofia disliked the starving look in his eyes. "Phantom please.."

"I get what I want Sofia" he cut her off. He reached the bed and jump onto it with ease. "Finally we can be together" Phantom said in a craved voice "Finally" It was then Sofia realised more than anything in her life, she was human. She felt fear spread through her body. She was scared of Phantom, that had never happened before. Her body began to tingle "Phantom!" she shouted as Phantom began to take off his shirt. She wanted too see Phantom without a shirt…or pants for that matter, but she would have to do the same and she didn't want that. "Phantom get out of here!" Sofia looked angry. As did Phantom. "I thought…you wanted this" Phantom smiled "but I don't care if you don't"

Phantom pinned Sofia down on the bed with one swift move. Sofia tried to manage the situation "Is THIS what a Chess Piece does? Abuse their loved one?"

"You don't love me so I don't care"

"I do…love you"

"Good so you won't mind this" he said ripping Sofia's top off. She slapped him. Phantom kissed Sofia along the neck.

Then a blood curling scream echoed off the walls. It came from down the hall. Phantom jumped off Sofia and ran towards the door. "Mood swings AGAIN! He is worse than a girl" she hissed to the empty room. She stood up and ran after Phantom. She entered the hall way and found Phantom was kicking on a door, it was Alviss's door. She proceeded to walk up the hall. She reached Alviss's room and heard Peta whispering to Phantom. "At first I thought I heard a strange noise I ignored it, then I heard Rolan screaming. I came to see what was happening but the door was locked AND jammed. Then Rolan screamed more and I went to find you but you were already running up here" Peta said in a hushed and rushed voice. Phantom saw Sofia. "Give me your ring"

"Why should I?"

"Rolan is trapped in side here and I don't Rolan sleeping in my bed AGAIN" he growled. Sofia took off her ring. "I want it back" Phantom activated the ring in a quick voice, he was angry. He took the dagger and stabbed repeatedly at the door after three hacks, he kicked it open. The scene that meant Their eye was devastating. Sofia wanted to throw up and giggle at the same time. Phantom looked over the scene in total horror, what had happened was past redemption. Peta went a surprising shade of white and stepped over to a window. "OH SWEET GOD!" they said in unison.


	3. Complete Control

Rolan felt something press against him, he didn't like it. Alviss began feeling Rolan's chest; Rolan didn't like this at all. He went to stand up and find Phantom when Alviss wrapped his arms around Rolan's waist. "Alviss-kun let go" he said. Alviss just laughed. He held tighter, the blood started to cut off. Rolan squirmed, much to Alviss's enjoyment. Alviss began too take off Rolan's jacket. Rolan didn't move, he was mortified. Alviss felt Rolan's bare chest, it tickled Rolan. Rolan began to laugh. "I knew you would like it" Alviss teased. Rolan stopped laughing and wanted to cry. Alviss let his hands explore Rolan's body; he reached lower and began to unzip his pants. Rolan grabbed Alviss's hand and moved it away; Alviss didn't react to this well. He grabbed Rolan's face and turned it towards his, "Rolan don't try to stop me, I'll just hurt you more" Rolan busted into tears. Rolan couldn't get free, Alviss refused to let him go. Rolan gave up, he felt Alviss, fling off his white pants. Alviss threw off his pants and rubbed against Rolan. Rolan pulled forward but Alviss threw him back. Rolan couldn't think what to do. He screamed. Alviss shoved a pillow in his face. Alviss heard footsteps; he pressed the pillow harder into Rolan's face. There was a knock at the door. "Are you okay?" Peta said. Alviss looked slightly relieved _Thank god it__'__s ONLY him! _Alviss thought. _Damn Rolan almost getting us caught! So help me Phantom!! I__'__ll make sure he__'__ll only EVER want to do what Phantom says WITHOUT questioning! This ought to keep him beside Phantom forever! _"I'm fine Peta I just hit my knee" he called out. He heard Peta sigh "just make sure you don't get hurt again" he heard the footsteps lighten as he walked away. Rolan was turning blue. Alviss pressed harder. "You really like getting hurt don't you? You little attention seeker!" he hissed "You scream again so help me Phantom, I'll make sure you'll die before that zombie tattoo covers you, and by looking at your body it has along time yet" he laughed. Rolan began to sweat. Alviss had never acted like Rolan was worth his attention, and now he was seeking his attention? Rolan was so confused, he needs to think. He was snapped out of this thought by something hard pressing against him. Rolan rolled over and looked Alviss in the eyes. "Why are you doing this?" Rolan asked. Rolan looked for some answer in Alviss's eyes but they were blank, emotionless. Unlike his pleasure filled, sickly sly smile. _Too make sure you ONLY want Phantom to be by your side, so you realized ONLY Phantom will protect you _he thought. "So you can realize something"

"What?" pleaded Rolan. Alviss just laughed in his face. Alviss pressed his lips onto Rolan's. Rolan fell backwards and gasped for air. Alviss let go one arm go of Rolan and wrapped it around Rolan's neck. He pressed Rolan to his lips; Alviss placed his hand on the back of Rolan's head so he couldn't move. Rolan's pink eyes were wide with fear. He just wanted to see Phantom, hug him and never let go. Alviss moved his arms down Rolan's hips. They pulled away gently. Rolan breathed heavily. "You're hip are very sexy for a guy" Alviss said in a seductive voice. "You're a GREAT kisser. Did you practice with Candice?" Alviss asked. Rolan went pinker than his eyes. _How can Alviss know this? Only Phantom had known that he and Candice kissed. In fact they did a lot of kissing. _"N…no" he stuttered. "Ho…Who told you?"

"Umm a lucky guess I suppose" Alviss smiled. He pushed Rolan onto his back, Alviss pinned him. "Well by the time I'm finished Candice will have the time of her life with you" Rolan went so pink it looked like he couldn't breathe. Alviss went down on Rolan. Rolan squealed. Alviss gave him a death stare and he shut up. Alviss kissed trails along his body, Rolan shivered. "Can we stop? Alviss" Rolan whispered. Alviss shook his head not yet. Rolan was scared to death wondering if this was a nightmare, or that he might die here with Alviss abusing him. Alviss slipped off Rolan and rolled him over. Rolan looked over his shoulder "What are you doing?" he whimpered. Rolan knew what, he felt Alviss pull down his boxers. He yelped, Alviss ignored him. Rolan could feel Alviss press his body into Rolan's. He moaned loudly "Oh god" he moaned again. Rolan busted into tears, they flowed down his face onto his pillow. Then a searing pain ripped at him, it ripped his legs mainly. It felt as though his legs were slowly slicing open with a serrated knife. He screamed it was blood curling. Alviss covered Rolan's mouth but it was too late, he could here them running up the hallways. Lucky when Rolan came to check up on Alviss, he locked the door. He also jammed a chair under the door knob and jammed wood under the door. Alviss relieved himself of the pressure that had built up since Rolan had walked in the door, inside Rolan. He squirmed, and whimpered. He moaned a lot too. Alviss grinned evilly _don__'__t worry I__'__m being nice, Phantom was a lot more rough with me _he thought.

Alviss withdrew himself and Rolan tried to pull up his boxers as did Alviss. "Don't say a word" he threatened. The door was hacked open, which he expected but he and Rolan still weren't dressed. Rolan was crying a river. Alviss looked at the door with blank eyes as he pulled up the covers and hugged Rolan. He watched Phantom staring at him, Sofia smirked slightly and Peta seemed he was sick. Rolan was shaking in bed, and began screaming. "Phantom!" he sobbed, releasing a new wave of tears.

Phantom was frozen with mixed feelings. He refused to believe he what was seeing. Peta couldn't stomach it; he threw up over the windowsill. Sofia stood, standing, staring at the scene before here. "Alviss-kun I don't like that!" he moaned. Rolan looked at the door and began screaming "Phantom!" Phantom ran into the room. Still trying to realize what had happened. He saw Rolan in bed with Alviss. Rolan's jacket and pants tossed carelessly on the floor. Alviss's wore his jacket, and hoped he was wearing more. Alviss held on tighter to Rolan's waist. Rolan squirmed. Alviss pulled him backwards; Alviss was too strong for Rolan. Phantom still had the dagger in his hand, he slashed it over Alviss. Alviss's cheek began to bleed, it trickled down his face and over his lips, and he let it drip into his mouth. He let go of Rolan, which lay curled up in a ball. "Phantom!" he screamed. "Phantom he…did…" Rolan whispered "WWWWAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Rolan screamed and cried more, he began to cough. Phantom ran up to him. He ripped the blankets off Alviss and wrapped them around Rolan. Rolan stood up. _He is wearing a pair of shorts that is good _Phantom thought. Peta had seemed to recover from his sickness and walked towards Sofia he lightly leaned on her "Do you mind if I…"

"No problem" she said before he could finish. "I would feel sick too if I didn't know why he did it"

"You know why? I think Phantom would like to know" Peta said in a swayed voice.

"I never said I knew but I have an idea" she said. Phantom walked the shaking, white and anxious Rolan towards the door. "Peta take Rolan to his room please" Phantom said in a forced calm. Rolan began screaming again. "NO, PHANTOM DON'T LEAVE ME!! HE'LL KILL ME!!" he screeched. Phantom looked at him.  
"I'll DEAL with Alviss and I do not want the other chess to find out about this or see you looking so…bad. Now please Rolan Peta will take care of you" Rolan reluctantly let go of Phantom then immediately he clung to Peta much to his annoyance. He patted Rolan's hair, just like Phantom did when Rolan was upset. "Let's go to your room"

"NO!" shouted Rolan "I want to go to Phantom room. I know I can lock the room" Rolan shook visibly. Peta looked at Phantom, he nodded. Peta walked with a clinging Rolan sobbing over his clothes, towards Phantom's bedroom.

Phantom turned his anger towards Alviss. "YOU!" Phantom screamed. Sofia walked up to Phantom but she knew she was no use when you mess with Phantom; she had paid the price once for making Rolan cry. "WHY!! WHY would you DO something SO…DISGUSTING, INHUMAN TO SOMETHING SO INNOCENT?!!" Sofia was about to cut in, Phantom apparently realizing this even without looking at her. "Now isn't the TIME Shakala" Sofia almost fell over, he only ever said her former last name twice. When they first met and when she tried to kill the chess piece. Which she did…sort of he came back to life. Sofia backed away. "You ABUSED ROLAN!! YOU LITTLE EMO!" he screamed Alviss didn't seem to care. He rolled over and looked away. Phantom pulled the blankets off the bed and saw it was slightly wet. That was the straw that broke the camels back. He got the dagger and stabbed into Alviss. He coughed up blood, it spilled over his lips. This appeared to have no effect over Alviss what so ever. He coughed up blood and it spattered over Phantom, he didn't care either. "You will perish for making Rolan go through such things!!" He raised the dagger and went to swing it towards Alviss but something was holding it back. He looked into Alviss's eyes and laughed. "Sofia don't try to save him. He'll come back, he is **zombie** after all" Sofia smiled. "You are going to hurt yourself" Phantom said looking at the dagger.

"I would die a thousands death just make Alviss happy" she said with pride covering her voice. She pulled back the dagger and deactivated it. She held out her hands, and saw the cuts the dagger had caused. They were deep, so deep she could see some white bone on each finger. Blood flooded her hands, like a river bursting its banks; it flowed on to the floor. She bite back tears and looked at Alviss, she noticed his eyes were blank and lifeless. _Hey doesn__'__t that mean that_ Sofia was pulled out of her thoughts by Phantom. He picked up Alviss and pressed onto his heart, in hopes Sofia didn't notice his blank vacant eyes. Phantom continued to shout at Alviss more. "Tell me what happened" he said, in tone surprisingly light. Alviss just stared at him, he sat up. Phantom stared deeply into his eyes. Sofia could have sworn that Phantom smirked for a spilt second. He stood up and looked down at Alviss. He hit Alviss across the face, Alviss took it. Sofia ran over to Alviss and stood in front of him. "Sofia this does not concern you" he said, standing in front of her "Leave"

Sofia shook her head. "I don't want him to kill you"

"You should not care about me. Now leave, please" Alviss said as Phantom punched his stomach. He wanted to kill Phantom, but he had to wait…wait until his powers surpassed Phantom's and could steal back his ARM's that Phantom had taken from him. Just to make sure he only had his bare hands if Alviss fought back against Phantom. _I have to take this beating or I will be punished like I had punished Rolan, _Alviss thought. Phantom punched him again in the face. Alviss stood his ground and didn't even flinch. Sofia walked over to Phantom and punched him. "What was that?!" he said in a deadly tone. "Leave Alviss alone. I know it was you" she said.

Phantom looked at her confused. "I have NO idea what you are talking about"

Phantom stood up and brushed himself off. He walked out of the room, he stopped at the door. "I'll be back later" Alviss laughed. Phantom walked outside and waited near the door for Sofia. Alviss grabbed Sofia's hand, I remember you Sofia. I remember the day before my match against Rolan, you came to see me" Alviss paused and it looked as thought it was using all his strength to say this. "I miss you Sofia, stay here with me"

Sofia blushed, "You remember? Oh thank god! I missed you too. But I must know something"

"What?"  
"It wasn't you was it? That attacked Rolan was it?" Sofia asked. Afraid of the answer. Alviss shook his head. "I'll tell you later Sofia, Phantom is waiting" She looked sad and walked away from Alviss. She felt something pull her back. Alviss kissed her on the lips, soft and tender.

He pulled away, "Phantom" he whispered. He looked at the door and saw Phantom watching them, hate filling every movement he made. Sofia smiled and walked away from Alviss. Phantom closed the door behind her and locked it. He looked broken while they were walking down the hallway.

"It was you" Sofia said breaking the aching silence. Phantom didn't look at her. "Don't accuse me of that little emo's actions" he said calmly. She stopped and stared at him. She murmured something and pulled a dagger from behind her back. "Why Rolan? TOO innocent?" she asked. "Too adorable?"

"So cute, but you couldn't do anything to him or you would lose his faith. So you got Alviss to do your TRULY dirty work" she snapped. Phantom looked at her, he smiled.

"I couldn't do that to Rolan" he laughed mockingly.

Sofia raised the dagger and twisted into Phantom's heart. He coughed up blood; it flowed out of his mouth. It dripped over his pale blue lips. He looked at Sofia; he doubled over and coughed up more blood. He fell to the floor on his knees. Blood started to from a puddle as she struck his neck. He gagged and coughed, she laughed. "You are too WEAK Phantom letting your emotions in the way of business" Phantom looked up in hatred and slightly aroused. He smiled and wiped away the blood. "I'll lock you away until your mine!" he spat blood covering both of them. "Sure, sure" she said. "You look remarkably like Rolan last time he and Alviss fought. Remember? Rolan was sort of…kneeling over in pain because he was too weak. It is a disappointment really not that strong as we claim are we Phantom?" she taunted. "You are hopeless" she said Phantom coughed up more blood. He held his throat. The blood had formed a large puddle and it seeped into his pants. "I don't care how 'strong' you claim to be! I don't care how you play, EVEN your loyal followers and friends, like puppets!! I don't care about ANYTHING or ANYONE BUT ALVISS!!" she screamed "YOU MAY THINK YOU ARE THE MOST POWERFUL BUT REMEMBER I HOLD YOUR HEART IN MY HANDS! AND I'll CRUSH it until ALL the blood runs out!!" She screamed. She stormed off leaving Phantom puking and coughing up blood alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTES;

I have always wanted to hurt Rolan MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Sofia is evil!! MWHAHA!!

BTW this chapter was mainly for clues. You have to read CAREFULLY to get what is happening. :D

I LOVE Phantom feeling weak…..I am too mean!! LOL! Yeah rite…


	4. Wicked Warning

Phantom sat on the cold, blood covered floor. He continued to cough up blood, lightly. "That bloody temptress" he mumbled. The blood swam around him, drenching his favourite pants.

Peta had walked around the corner. His mind weighted heavily with horrid thoughts. "Phantom couldn't do something so…cruel" He knew that cruelty was something he pleasured in every day. "I suppose that isn't the word. But Rolan! No he wouldn't, Alviss probably wanted attention" Peta was pushed out of his thoughts by a strange noise. He looked at his shoes, they were covered in blood. He looked to his side. Phantom sat covered in blood with deep cuts slashed onto his pale skin. Peta fell over in shock, he splashed to the floor. Blood sprayed over them. "Oh dear god!" he shouted. Phantom stared at him.

"I would like to make sure no one would see this by your shouting" he growled. Peta laughed nervously. He stood up and tried to lift Phantom up as well. Peta struggled under the weight. "Would you like me to wait until you regain your self from falling so much? My dear Peta…" Phantom said. Peta knew what my dear Peta meant, it meant to shut up and do as he says or else. Peta stood up quickly and lifted Phantom gently from the floor. Phantom didn't realise how much blood was on the floor. "Wow Phantom I think you have just lost two thirds of your blood!" Peta said. Phantom nodded. He wiped away the blood the trickled down his mouth. He felt dizzy he couldn't stand up. His legs caved in, he fell to the floor with a splash. He picked himself up as Peta tried to clean up the blood. Phantom looked at him and smiled, it was obvious that Peta was lusting to drink the blood. "Go ahead Peta I don't care" Peta grinned and activated an ARM that turned into a goblet, the blood poured into the goblet. He savoured the delicious flavour and swallowed it eagerly. Phantom smiled and began to walk away. Peta tapped him on the shoulder. He gracefully stepped backwards and twisted his body to face Peta. "Yes?" Phantom asked. Peta looked at him with concern.

"You just got…dismantled, let me help you" Peta said kindly. Phantom turned around completely and smiled he placed a hand on Peta shoulder. "I'm bleeding and I know you get blood lust" Peta blushed

"Come on" Peta lifted Phantom slightly under the arm. Phantom pushed Peta away.

"I'm fine Peta!" he hissed. Phantom tried to kept balance and fell into Alviss's bedroom.

Phantom rolled off his face, on to his back. He glared at the ceiling. _If there is a ' higher power' it truly hates me_ Phantom thought. Peta kneeled down but Phantom pushed him away. "Phantom you are weak let me help you up" Peta said. It took him a while to finally realise what he just said. Peta jumped backwards and looked guilty. He knew there was nothing he could say or do to make Phantom forgive him but it was worth a shot. "I am sorry I called you that Phantom. It wasn't meant to sound like that" Peta stared at Phantom.

'So you were going to say I was weak polity?" Phantom whispered. Peta shook his head.

he stood frozen with fear as Phantom pulled himself up. "Ahh Peta and I thought you were smart" Phantom whispered. "You realised what you called me, correct?" Phantom pulled out a healing ARM and healed himself instantly. Peta watched him with regretful eyes. 'Peta answer me' his voice so low and deadly. Peta nodded his head. "say it" he demanded.

"You are correct" Peta answered, his voice so rattled with fear it seemed to make Phantom laugh.

"it is nice to know you STILL fear me Peta" Phantom laughed heavily. Peta nodded. "Do you not agree?"

"I agree" Phantom stared at him as if expecting something.

"I agree…?"

"Phantom?"

"No. I prefer First Knight" Phantom said unimpressed. Peta nodded.

"Yes first knight" Peta said. Phantom smiled.

"That is more like it" He grinned. He watched Peta try and avoid his hateful glare. Peta shifted his weight from one foot to another. Peta dared to speak "Now what?" he asked.

"What ever do you mean?" Phantom said polity, loving seeing Peta uncomfortable. Peta looked out a window. "Are you going to do something or should I leave?" he whispered. Phantom smiled.

"What? Louder please!' Phantom shouted. Peta stared into Phantoms eyes, well eye. Peta repeated himself.

Phantom stood up. "Come closer Peta" Peta moved a metre. "Really Peta. Closer" This time Peta moved a few steps closer. "Closer." Peta moved until they were a foot apart. "You are really pissing me off" he said. Peta moved closer so their bodies were close. Phantom only had to glare at Peta for him to move close, they were now face to face. Peta shook uncontrollably. Phantom laughed. "closer" Peta moved so their noses touched. Peta felt something touch his wrist but he didn't dare to take his eyes off Phantom. It seemed Phantom was having the time of his life. His eye were sick with pleasure and pain. He felt Phantom's cold hands slid softly over his body. His ARMs jingled slightly. Phantom smiled, he whispered as soft as his touch "Closer. Peta" Peta just stared at him. Phantom smirked slyly. Phantom pushed forward on to Peta. Peta fell to the floor. "Don't bother trying to resist. Resistance is futile" his tone sly and smooth.

Peta Lifted his hand to activate his ARM but nothing happened. He threw back his sleeve to find his ARM wasn't there, none of his ARMs were there. He looked at Phantom, who dangled Peta's Air-ums. Peta glared at him, he knew Phantom wanted him to put up a challenge. But Peta wouldn't have it. Peta looked at him and walked away. Phantom pulled on his dress. 'Don't leave so soon Peta' he teased. "Well you can't leave" he laughed. Peta side kicked Phantom in the stomach. Phantom looked shocked and stepped backwards. Peta had done it now. "Blood Scythe" he shouted coldly. A scythe appeared in his hand. He smiled as Peta ran towards the door. He threw the scythe it cut Peta's sleeve. The scythe lodged into the wall. Peta turned around and sat on floor, in submission. Phantom stood over him. Peta never realised how scary Phantom could look like. But he felt no matter how scary he looks, what he was about to do would be worse. Phantom smirked as he lifted Peta onto his feet. "Are you going to do to me what Alviss did to Rolan?" he whispered. Phantom nodded.

"Yes I am. I cannot have my…sheep out of line" his voice smooth and dangerous.

Peta began to sweat. _DEAR LORD! He is a…no…Rolan. Rolan! _Peta's entire thought was about Rolan. He couldn't tell anyone that he was raped by Phantom let alone another chess. _Sofia. No she would laugh and probably kill my best friend. But I don't want this! Not this! I must find Rolan! "_Rolan!" he shouted without knowledge. Phantom looked at him, confusion riddled his face. "Ro…Rolan?" Phantom stuttered. "What does Rolan have to do with this…" then Phantom realised. He was doing to his loyal follower what he did to his adopted chess piece. "Rolan" Phantom whispered. He grabbed Peta and forced his lips to Peta's, Peta went to another world. He thought it was hell and it was in Phantom's eyes. Phantom pushed Peta against a wall. Peta tried to fight back but got lost in Phantom's dead eyes. They seemed to paralysed him. Peta could only think of one think that would pull Phantom away.

Peta leaned into the kiss. Phantom pulled away gently and smirked. "I thought you would do that" he threw Peta from the wall. Peta stumbled forward and acted like he was horney. Phantom usually gave up playing with people after they had given up. Phantom stalked towards Peta, he ripped off his shirt. Peta fell backward on the bed. "God! Nice abs! Wow" Peta slipped out. Phantom's strode was seductive yet graceful and Peta watched him with masking fear.

When Phantom reached the bed Peta had gone an amazing pale colour. Phantom slid on to the bed and pushed Peta down. Peta smiled at Phantom and let his hands explore Phantom's chest. "Phantom…" Peta said. "Really must we do this? Now?" Phantom grinned. "If I don't do this now you could disappear without punishment. And I could not have that" his voice sly. He kneeled on Peta. Their bodies pressed. Peta shifted uncomfortably under the weight, Phantom laughed as pressed onto Peta harder. He placed his forehead on Peta's, Phantom stared into Peta's eyes. Peta refused to look into his. "Look at me" Phantom demanded. Peta looked at his in the corner of his eyes. Phantom grabbed Peta's chin and forced it towards Phantom face. Peta began to sweat more. Phantom wrapped his arms around Peta's back and unzipped his clothes. Peta felt a sudden rush of cold air, he shivered. Phantom laughed softly. Peta tried to stop Phantom pulling off his clothes but failed. Phantom sat up and studied Peta's near naked body. "Why didn't you tell me your legs are SO sexy?" Phantom teased. Peta blushed slightly. 'Now lets see what else is sexy!" Phantom was exited. He grabbed Peta's boxers. But Peta pulled off Phantoms pants to distract him. He laughed. "You seem like you are ready to go!" Phantom pinned down Peta and kissed him passionately. Peta didn't notice that he was kissing back. He wrapped his arms around Phantom as Phantom straddled him. Phantom pinned Peta down and pulled his lips away. "I have a surprise for you" Phantom said. Peta grinned. "Would you like to show me?"

"Are you sure? It is quite big" Phantom was very exited as was Peta. _I hope he is not doing what I think he is. _Peta thought. Phantom rolled off Peta. Peta pulled away slightly. Phantom forced him closer. "Come here" he sung. Peta moved closer. "Roll over" Peta stared at Phantom. Phantom ripped off Peta's boxers.

"Whoa…what are you going to do?" he questioned. Peta only answer was Phantoms sly, evil, demonic smile. Peta didn't move until Phantom pushed him over with ease. "Okay this might hurt. But then again you DID call me weak" Phantom said. _I have ALREADY learnt my lesson phantom! _Peta wanted to shout. He closed his eyes and felt Phantom move on top of him. _SAVE ME!! _Peta felt Phantom sit on his legs but that was it. Phantom mumbled to himself. He opened his eyes. _Maybe he heard my silent plea! _Phantom grinned as he showed Peta his wrist, from it dangled Peta's Blood Scythe. _WHAT THE HELL IS HE GOING TO DO!! "WHAT are you DOING!!" he shouted. _He found his answer seconds later.

"BLOOD SCYTHE" Phantom shouted. A scythe appeared in Phantom's hands. Peta buried his head in the pillow before him. He felt his flesh being sliced open. He the sound of a muffled scream echoed the room. Phantom laughed as he raised the scythe and swung it forward. This time the scythe connected with a vertebrate. Not that Phantom cared. Peta screamed. "I am sorry Peta but you cannot underestimate me"

"I never have! You are the first knight! The strongest of all the Chess Pieces!" He yelped as Phantom began to enter Peta. Peta screamed uncontrollably. Phantom forced Peta's face into the pillow. "Shut up. I need to do this" he whispered in a deadly voice. Phantom began to explore Peta's body.

Peta's body felt as though he was of fire. His legs felt as though they were burning by a naked flame. His blood vessels were bursting. He couldn't handle it but he was pinned down, suffering this pain. Peta was in agonising pain. A searing sensation spread across Peta's open wounds, he felt blood trickling over his back. "Phantom" he moaned. "Phantom let me be!" Peta pleaded. "Leave me alone" Phantom rubbed up against Peta. Peta yelped. Phantom thrusted Peta towards him. Peta bit back screams. "Phantom don't do this!!" Peta yelled. Phantom closed his eyes, he seemed to be determined to do something. Phantom focused and ejaculated inside Peta. Peta sighed and moan. He felt disgusting, disrespected and dirty. He could feel Phantom exploring him. Peta shivered again and pulled the blankets over himself.

In another part of the castle Alviss sat in Phantom's throne room. He sobbed slightly as his deep blue eyes watched what folded out before him. This was Phantom's warning to Alviss. He was watching Peta in pain. Guilt seemed to be a slow poison that seeped into him. Destroying him slowly, cruelly. 'Please don't' he heard Peta say. His eye may have been open but it was thought he was looking through Phantom's own eyes. He could feel what Phantom was doing physically. Phantom's emotions took over most of Alviss's except the guilt that was too strong to be lost or ignored. Phantom wanted Alviss to feel guilty. Half of him felt disappointed and upset at doing this to Peta the other half was guilt slowly devouring him. Peta moaned, strangely he sounded like Rolan, Alviss thought. "Rolan" Alviss shed a few more tears. He closed his eyes and immediately saw the fear in Rolan's eyes. The stabbing feeling to hurting and making look like a fool. Making him run back to Phantom. _I cannot die nor can I live _Alviss thought. He shed his last tear and leaned back into the chair. "I shall defeat Phantom" he whispered. Alviss felt so dirty. He could feel Peta, naked before him. His thighs pushing against Peta's. He looked at his body, his muscles were relaxed. His head was an exception, his brain went into overdrive. He could see Phantom doing what they all wanted.

Phantom slid out of Peta. "I am SO sorry Peta but I had to do it" Phantom said as he pulled up his boxers and pants. Peta rolled over onto his back. "Phantom…" a tear was in his eye. Phantom looked at him. He walked away and picked up his top. He strode out of the cold, dark room, without a word.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG a VERY STRANGE chapter!!

The only question is what is Phantom and why?

How can Alviss see and feel what Phantom does?

Is there anything else I am missing? MOST LIKELY!!

Well I got holidays now so I can have quicker posts now!! YAY!!

Hahahahahahahahahaha Peta got served. On toast!!


	5. Insane Pain

Phantom walked into his room. He felt dirty and disturbed but it had to be done. I had to do it. Alviss gave me no choice. At least now I haven given him a warning, Phantom thought. He took off his blood soaked clothes. I must burn those. He threw his clothes to the floor with disgust. He looked at his pants, and his stomach convulsed. Peta…Rolan…Phantom thought. Rolan…I wonder?. He looked at his large king sized bed and found Rolan spread out across it. Phantom sighed. 'Please just…god…why my room?' Phantom murmured to himself. He walked across from his dressing table and stared at Rolan. His ARMS laid beside him. Phantom silently put them on. He walked around to his side of the bed, for to night. Phantom thought heavily. I don't want to wake Rolan but after what he has been through tonight I REALLY don't want to share a bed with him. Then again if Rolan wakes up and notices I am not there he will most likely cry, then go looking for me…and maybe scream…then wake up the other chess… Phantom weighted his options carefully and then he pulled back the blankets. He looked at Rolan who was peacefully sleeping. He sighed and slipped into the soft, puffy blankets.

Phantom rolled over onto his side. He felt very uncomfortable. He closed his eyes and wait for the darkness to drag him into slumber. He couldn't sleep so he rolled over to face Rolan. There was plenty of room between them but Phantom moved closer to Rolan. Phantom studied Rolan carefully and realised that Rolan had stolen his purple pyjamas. They were soft and smooth just like Rolan's skin. _What am I thinking?! _Phantom thought_ This is Rolan not some cute puppet. A soft, smooth, silky puppet. I cannot hurt him. _Phantom was being torn apart. He didn't know why he was acting this way. It could have been from_ what he had just done to Peta or what Alviss just did _to Rolan. It didn't matter, Phantom was thinking inappropriate thoughts about Rolan. _This is unacceptable. This cannot happen. _Phantom rolled over and faced his glass doors. A hand shook Phantoms shoulder. 'What Rolan?' Phantom asked as he took the hand off his shoulder. Phantom looked over his shoulder and saw Rolan close to tears. 'I had a bad dream' Rolan's voice was cloggy. Phantom sighed. 'Its alright Rolan dreams cannot hurt you' _Physically anyway_.

'I want a hug' Rolan clearly needed one. Phantom masked his anger. _ GOD! You are 17 years old!! You can sleep by yourself. And when you were THIS happens. Just SMASHING. _'No Rolan' Phantom said stubbornly. 'You must learn to that you are old enough to sleep by yourself and get over these ridiculous nightmares' Rolan hugged Phantom around the waist anyway. Phantom felt Rolan place his head on Phantom's shoulder. 'You won't die will you?' Rolan asked. Phantom smiled.

'No I cannot die Rolan, and soon enough you will be immortal too' he said.

Phantom shivered as he felt warm, wet tears streaming down his back. Rolan was silently crying. 'Don't cry Rolan' Phantom pleaded 'Please don't cry' Phantom's voice riddled with guilt. 'I just don't want you to die' Phantom looked at him.

'What makes you think I would die?' Phantom asked suspiciously. Rolan looked into Phantom's purple eyes. 'I just…' he stalled. 'I just had a bad dream…is all' Rolan hugged Phantom tighter. Phantom shifted uncomfortably. Rolan was making it awfully hard for Phantom to control himself. Phantom pulled away. 'Rolan don't hug me. You are too old to be like this' Rolan backed away. Phantom was falling into the blackness of a deep sleep when he heard Rolan sobbing.

Phantom needed to get away. He slid out of his bed and seemed to float to his balcony. He stared into the beautiful, full moon. It gave off a glimmering, glow and gave his surroundings an eerie yet hauntingly beautiful colour. He looked around, a frosty breezy swept over his cold, pale face. Rolan stood up and walked outside. The hairs on the back of Rolan's neck stood up from the frosty wind that blew around them. 'Are you okay?' Rolan asked his voice shaking with fear and regret. Phantom forced a smile. 'I'm fine Rolan' he lied. 'I am just feeling quite stressed. Can you do me favour?' Rolan nodded eagerly. 'Good. Go find Peta and tell him that I want a Chess Piece meeting first thing in the morning. We shall hold the meeting over breakfast. Prepare the hall' Phantom's voice was full of forced happiness not that Rolan noticed. Rolan hugged Phantom comfortingly and Phantom patted his head. 'Hurry up now, Rolan. Peta must get ready' Rolan nodded and ran happily out of the room. Phantom watched him ran, his long silky hair whipped behind him. When Rolan had shut the door Phantom leaned over the balcony railing. A few tears leaked out of Phantom's eyes. 'I cannot cry' he murmured to himself. 'I am first knight Phantom! Knights do not cry…expect for Rolan. That is it.' Phantom lifted his heavy head and stared into the moon. It hypnotized him. His tear flowed out of his eyes and dripped off his face, onto the plants growing on the brailing. Phantom looked at the tears, they glistened like diamonds under the bright moon. Phantom didn't bother stopping the tears, they covered his cheeks. It reminded him of when him and Sofia were up here….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her long brown hair hung over the balcony. It was a few months after Sofia had joined the Chess Pieces. They had just battled The Cross Guards, although Phantom hadn't died yet. He was in his bedroom, he was wounded and dying. Sofia realised, at this very spot, she loved Alviss. She spent many nights here, in isolation. She couldn't face anyone anymore. Sofia felt as though just by talking she might say something about Alviss. She didn't want to continuously lie to Phantom. One day Phantom caught Sofia crying like there was no tomorrow.

Ironically it would be tomorrow that would totally destroy him.

Phantom sat on the floor with Sofia. Phantom and Sofia talked for what seemed like hours. Sofia lead Phantom into his bedroom. The night looked stunning with a bright moon. It shone over them. The world seemed so beautiful for a single moment. Sofia came on to Phantom. He thought it was love, the world was theirs it seemed. The night was long and hot. Passion filled the air along with moans and groans. Sofia was as magical as the amazing night.

Phantom woke up the next morning and found her…gone. She wasn't there, she had woken up without him. Phantom, aroused, walked around the castle to find her. But she was no where to be found. Phantom asked Peta where she might be. He answered 'I saw her leaving the castle with a backpack. Alviss was walking in the same direction towards Sofia from the left. I assumed they were going for a picnic or something. That was when Phantom truly died. He looked out the window and saw Sofia walking away with Alviss, they were so happy, they were in love. Phantom was worse than destroyed, he sore revenge. Phantom died later that day. He did of the sorrow that agonised his heart. The anger and hatred filled him up he couldn't take it. He took his life saying only one thing 'Wake when she comes home' Phantom slit his throat and Peta laid him to rest. Phantom's last thought was _I hope she will be waiting for me when I awake, like I am waiting for her. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phantom drifted out of his daydream. 'I can remember the smell of her sweet, fruity hair. Those lips…' Phantom said softly through a stream of tears. 'I just want those lips to met mine again'

Phantom turned around and faced his bedroom. He slumped to the floor, his back pressed lightly against the cold, damp stone. Phantom raised his arm into the air and studied the jingling jewellery. His jewellery shone dimly against the dark sky. Alviss's Air-ums stood out the most. Peta's jewellery struck him with regret and Rolan's wings reminded of pure innocence. It taunted him on how he took the air-um just like he took Rolan's innocence. Phantom wanted to die but couldn't so he did the next best thing. 'Sickle Death' he moaned. A large scythe appeared in his hand, it was covered with oozing blood. The deep red blood shone stunningly, making Phantom smile. He brought the scythe over his shoulder and then swung in forward into himself. He cold scythe turned warm and more blood dripped from it. The scythe lodged into his heart. 'If I cannot have her, I'll wait for another 6 years!' he shouted, slowly edging the scythe out of him. He laughed as tears of anguish streamed his face. Phantom began to cough up blood. It trickled over his pale blue lips and merged with the tears. He wiped away the blood and tears. "Again!" he cut through his lungs, immediately filling with blood. He kneeled over and blood can gushing out of him. Blood rushed out of his mouth, Phantom was loving this cruel pain. He loved the feeling of cold metal slicing open his freezing, dead, flesh. The warm blood oozing from him. He forced back screams, someone might find him. He raised the scythe to eye level then slit his neck. He couldn't take it. He screamed in agonizing pain, his flesh was burning as thought acid had been poured on him. He screamed and laughed hysterically. Footsteps ran towards Phantom's room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes

Sorry i put this up so late i have been SO busy!


End file.
